1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cellular communication devices that run application programs and to notifications that are delivered to such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Cellular communication devices, such as mobile phones, can run a variety of application programs. Tablets, PDAs, laptops and other devices can also function as cellular communication devices and can also run a variety of application programs.
A single entity, such as an individual, company, institution, or subdivision of a company or institution, may use different types of cellular communication devices at different times depending upon the application and the circumstances of the entity. For example, the entity might use a mobile phone to send instant messages, but switch to a laptop or tablet when responding to emails.
Still, the entity may wish to have the same applications on different devices. The entity may similarly wish to have the same content, such as the same multimedia files, on different devices. This may provide the entity with the flexibility of using whatever device is currently running to complete all needed tasks. However, this can require the entity to pay the full price to purchase and download each instance of the application or content in each of the different devices, even though the entity might never run more than a single instance of the application or access a single instance of the content at any one time. It can also cause synchronization problems when the entity changes devices. Still further, the elective use of one of several cellular communication devices can result in important notifications being missed or delayed, such as notifications concerning text messages, emails, and phone calls.